


［fdl?］よくばり

by Xxxire



Category: Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxire/pseuds/Xxxire
Summary: 十分需要预警和我一直以来写的东西不是同一个风格，不甜，不是好结局，很扭曲，很雷，还有点狗血现代架空，有fdl和他们的性转一共四个人，都不算是好人，除了和自己和自己性转的骨科，排列组合的四对都有搞过。有gb。可能到最后骨科也要搞上了。也有和没有姓名的原创路人搞的描写OOC，不要上升，不要上升然后说点废话我真的没有脱粉回踩（？）其实我不太喜欢这种不走心全员恶人xjb搞的设定，但是什么题材都想写着试一试但是写着写着发现这么搞还挺快乐，我裂开了本来也想着不然弄个小号的，但是，害，应该会被认出来吧（讨厌我也不要讨厌fdl(🤗
Relationships: Kitagawa Reito/Tsurubo Shion





	［fdl?］よくばり

**Author's Note:**

> 十分需要预警
> 
> 和我一直以来写的东西不是同一个风格，不甜，不是好结局，很扭曲，很雷，还有点狗血
> 
> 现代架空，有fdl和他们的性转一共四个人，都不算是好人，除了和自己和自己性转的骨科，排列组合的四对都有搞过。有gb。可能到最后骨科也要搞上了。也有和没有姓名的原创路人搞的描写
> 
> OOC，不要上升，不要上升
> 
> 然后说点废话
> 
> 我真的没有脱粉回踩（？）其实我不太喜欢这种不走心全员恶人xjb搞的设定，但是什么题材都想写着试一试
> 
> 但是写着写着发现这么搞还挺快乐，我裂开了
> 
> 本来也想着不然弄个小号的，但是，害，应该会被认出来吧（
> 
> 讨厌我也不要讨厌fdl(🤗

玲叶和汐恩是通过一个交友软件偶然认识的，用比较直接的说法是约炮。

到了约定见面的地点，玲叶因为汐恩的脸而对他产生的好印象只持续了一小会儿，因为汐恩对他说，自己是第一次和男生约，看到照片的时候觉得可以，但现在不确定自己行不行。

玲叶迷茫了。不知道为什么，他总是遇到这样的人。在床上，玲叶最讨厌的事情里，排在第二的是别人把他当做女孩子，排在第一的是别人把他当做女孩子，然后做到一半还要软下来。但是玲叶同时也很喜欢把直男掰弯，所以他用尽了办法对付汐恩，因为他的脸实在是太帅了，而且穿着衣服的时候不太看得出来，汐恩的身材居然也这么好。

结束之后，玲叶心满意足又筋疲力尽地倒下去，觉得汐恩可能是练体育的。他在汐恩身上多趴了一会儿。

“如果你是女生就好了。”汐恩的语气流露着仿佛世界观被刷新的赞叹。

死直男，玲叶在心里骂他，一边甜甜地对他笑。

他们对彼此的第一印象可能都不算太好，但是玲叶后来和汐恩又约了几次，他们两个的身体真的很合得来，汐恩也不会再说那种傻话了。有时干完之后，他们会一起去吃点东西，两个人边吃边聊又发现彼此的性格也意外地合得来。偶尔上床之后，玲叶还会直接在汐恩怀里睡过去，第二天早晨的闹钟响了两个人才会醒。等到玲叶反应过来，发现这简直像是在约会。

是汐恩先提出的他们要不要交往。那时候他们正在旅店床上，玲叶正被汐恩的勃起塞满了嘴巴。他抬起头，瞪大眼睛看着汐恩，嘴里含着的东西都掉出来了，口水也滴滴答答地顺着下巴往下淌。

“为什么要交往啊？”玲叶傻乎乎地问。

他们两个人都是男的，就算交往也和现在的状态没什么区别，只是找两个人都有空的时间上床，不能把这段关系告诉家人朋友，也无法组成家庭。没有结果的恋爱还不如就这样继续约炮来得实在。

再说哪有恋爱是从约炮开始的？

但玲叶还是同意了。然后他们开始交往，搬到一起住，做一些情侣会一起做的事，因为鸡毛蒜皮的小事吵架，最后因为无法互相迁就的事情分手。还回两人一起租的房子的钥匙的时候，玲叶仍然是像一开始那样想的。

所以，很幸运的是，他们仍然继续着身体上的关系。对外，他们也一直是还算不错的朋友，那段感情也可以用轻飘飘的一句“曾经一起合租”来一笔带过。

从和汐恩一起合租的房子搬走之后，玲叶并没有回到独居的生活，也没有回大学的宿舍住。他有一个妹妹，名字叫做町子，他们的父母早年离异，兄妹两个在还是小孩的时候就分开生活了，姓也不一样。父亲最近再婚，不愿意再管女儿，于是打算给玲叶一些生活费，让他帮忙照顾妹妹。

玲叶没有拒绝。他当然没有拒绝，因为他总觉得自己的妹妹是他唯一的亲人了。玲叶换了一间两居室的公寓，把妹妹接了过来。

搬家公司离开之后，留下了堆满小半个客厅的纸箱，和一个手足无措的女孩子。

玲叶和他的妹妹一样有些认生。他的妹妹，身高只比他矮半个头，精心打理过的柔软长发垂在胸前，是个很可爱的高中女生，早就不是他记忆里的那个只有一丁点大的小女孩了。

“……哥哥，”町子怯生生地喊他。她和玲叶长得很相像。

町子会做饭。自从玲叶把妹妹接过来住，他就不再每天靠便利店的便当度日。每天晚上，两个人一起在餐桌边吃晚饭，讲一天下来发生的事情。这个出租屋就像是家一样。

累到半梦半醒的玲叶从汐恩的胳膊底下挣脱出来，强撑着要去洗澡。“我得回家睡，”

汐恩露出了像是被扔下的小狗一样的表情。

玲叶没办法对这样的汐恩无动于衷。“我妹妹正和我一起住呢，”他强压着心里无端翻腾起来的烦躁，对汐恩解释，“我不能夜不归宿，然后告诉她哥哥和别人鬼混了一整夜，”

“我和你一起去洗澡吧。”汐恩说着从床上起身，又把玲叶拽进自己怀里。“玲叶会是一个好哥哥。”

他们大概会在浴室里再做一次。

“谁知道呢，我觉得自己可做不成好哥哥……就像我也没办法做一个好的男朋友，”汐恩摸索着拧开花洒，玲叶看着透明的水流打在汐恩赤裸的身体上，顺着流畅的肌肉线条成股流下。

玲叶也跟着把手滑下去。

“不过我做床伴还不错。”

玲叶并不是一时兴起。自从町子和他一起住之后，他就几乎不会在外面过夜。玲叶向来不在意别人的眼光，但是只有他的妹妹用那双眼神清澈的眼睛看着他的时候，玲叶会产生一点罪恶感。

但是话说回来，玲叶本来也没有乱搞得太随便，只是有那么几个长期的炮友。时间上第一久的是汐恩。第二久的是现在和他一起事后靠在床头抽烟的这个人。

玲叶只是抽着玩，一盒带爆珠的细烟能抽小半个月。他喜欢这种乱七八糟的人工甜味，买烟的时候桃子红酒巧克力挨个买一包试一次。

诗音突然发过来一条消息。消息分成三行，只有一个时间，一个地点，一个问号。

玲叶被诗音对他的态度盐到。他咬着嘴里的烟，觉得桃子味都不甜了。

要说诗音有什么特别的，那就是她是个女孩子。玲叶比较少和女生做。他漫无目的地刷着手机，一边想着该怎么回复诗音，却看到自己最近约不出汐恩的原因突然跳了出来。

汐恩谈了女朋友。

玲叶真的很想给汐恩在sns上晒的小情侣合照点个赞，毕竟帅哥美女真的很配。玲叶没有嫉妒，但是他怕自己尴尬，又有一点泛滥的同理心怕汐恩觉得尴尬。他和汐恩一直处在介于前任，朋友和炮友之间混乱的叠加状态，而在玲叶看到这张照片的一瞬间，他们之间就塌缩成了单纯的朋友关系。

说到底，汐恩都完全没有在意他们之间不清不楚的破事，而玲叶在这里自己耿耿于怀优柔寡断就已经输了。分手之后再开始一段新的恋爱天经地义，但玲叶在二十岁出头的这个晚上觉得很累，再也不想对任何人动心了。

恋爱的时候虽然很开心，但是吵架，分手还有之后的事真的很麻烦，还很难受，算下来痛苦比快乐要多，不如只上床。玲叶觉得自己又明白了一个道理。

玲叶回复了诗音的消息。

“不是，你对女的也能硬起来？”炮友瞄到玲叶的手机屏幕，有点惊讶，“你不是只在下面吗，还抽这么娘炮的烟。”

玲叶白了他一眼，懒得为自己的取向争辩。他暗自决定这位炮友再也不会看到他了。

玲叶和诗音上床的时候，还真的说不好是谁在下面。

诗音是货真价实的女孩子——她应该比玲叶要大一点，但是玲叶不知道具体的年龄，他对诗音的了解仅限于床上。不知道为什么，诗音总是会让玲叶想起汐恩，但是她一点也不像汐恩那样自来熟，也不会在不知不觉中闯进玲叶的生活。

玲叶觉得这样就很好。

诗音是那种身材高挑又很性感的女孩子，长长的波浪卷发，妆容精致。她的性格也和她的打扮一样，丝毫不隐藏自己，锋芒毕露。稍微有点S。

诗音喜欢主导。她跨坐在玲叶身上，手臂背在身后，柔软的指尖去碰他们正激烈交合的地方。玲叶痴迷地看着她随着动作摇晃的丰满胸部，不知不觉间后穴里被插进了一根手指。

“不要，”玲叶下意识地拒绝，但他根本没有什么拒绝的理由。

诗音微微侧着头，把散落在脸上的长发掖到耳后，居高临下地对着玲叶露出笑容。“玲叶和男生在一起的时候，也做这个吧？”她弯曲手指按住他身体里面的敏感点。

玲叶被弄得爽到分不清天上和地下，只知道挺着腰追逐那份温暖紧致的触感。

洗完澡，玲叶站在床边，帮坐在床上的诗音吹头发。

“玲叶好可爱啊。”

玲叶脸红了。他不讨厌被诗音说可爱。

“我也想干你，”诗音向后躺过来，靠着玲叶的身体，仰着头看他，“我有可以把玩具固定在身前的，那种，内裤？叫什么来着，”

“你要是想要，就可以啊，”玲叶觉得诗音现在盯着他的眼神就像看到猎物的猫那样可爱。于是他像摸猫咪似的轻轻揉了揉诗音的下巴底下，半真半假地同意了，“想要戴着道具干我的女孩子，我这辈子可能也不会再遇到第二个了。”

结果下一次，诗音说到做到。她真的很会，让玲叶在床上哭得很惨，最后被抱在怀里擦眼泪。他埋在诗音柔软又丰满的胸前抽噎，觉得有点不好意思又觉得爽到。

“上男生和上女生相差挺多的，”诗音闲聊的内容也都是床上的事。“我对女孩子会更温柔一点，但是觉得你会喜欢这样的。”她有一搭没一搭地摸着玲叶的头发。

“被男生上和被女生上也很不一样。”玲叶呆呆地回答，大脑并没有在运转。“男的射过一次就软了，顶多再来第二次。在上面的是这样，在下面的时候也是这样。我也是这样的。可能没说明白，但你懂我的意思吧？”

诗音被他的话给逗笑了。

玲叶和诗音开始搞得火热。与之相对的，汐恩虽然很早就和那个女朋友分手，但他逐渐开始很少联系玲叶，有时候给玲叶发搞笑图片闲聊两句，也不会再约他出来。他们分分合合地纠缠了这么久，总要有个结束，玲叶也终于开始能够把汐恩当做一个普通朋友对待。

一天早晨，在餐桌上，玲叶有些幸灾乐祸地取笑汐恩被家里人安排了相亲。

“我还有一年就毕业了诶。”町子的语气平常得好像在讲昨天和同学去了哪里玩。她已经穿戴整齐，扎好了头发，正仔细地给面包涂着果酱，“要是我能嫁给汐恩这样的人，或者干脆能嫁给汐恩就好了，”

玲叶被吓到了。“你别看汐恩长得帅，但他其实……玩得挺厉害的。”虽然汐恩很多时候是和他本人一起玩得挺厉害。町子并不知道那些事，只当汐恩是她哥哥的一个朋友，玲叶有些心虚。

“但是，男生不都是这样喜欢玩吗？”町子天真地反问。

玲叶突然觉得刚刚咽下去的果酱糊在嗓子里腻得可怕。他咳了起来。

后来又有一次，“我昨天和朋友去看了个电影，”町子对玲叶讲。

“嗯？”玲叶还在想着下个月的期末考试。

“里面有一个女孩子，她喜欢上了一个大姐姐，”

“……嗯？你们这种小女孩不是一般都喜欢看BL吗？”

“听我讲嘛。“”但是姐姐没办法和她在一起。最后，这个女孩子和喜欢的人的弟弟结婚了，这样她们两个就能成为家人了。”

玲叶心不在焉地想了想，“这剧情有点扯吧，”

町子气得鼓起了脸，不再继续说了。

虽然可能有些晚，玲叶开始有些担心自家妹妹的教育问题。尽管他并没有什么立场能管教町子。

直到那天玲叶提前回家，撞到许久不见的汐恩和他的妹妹在沙发上做爱。

他们赤裸地纠缠着。汐恩的身体，玲叶看过大概有五百遍了，但是他的妹妹——玲叶还一直把她当做小孩看。

玲叶气疯了。他也不管汐恩有没有穿好衣服，连踢带打地把他赶出去。汐恩震惊极了，完全没有还手，“玲叶，我不知道町子是你的妹妹，”

玲叶摔上房门。他回头怒视缩在沙发上只披着一件汐恩的外套的町子，但是他永远也舍不得对他最宝贝的妹妹动手。他也不确定自己是以哪个立场这么生气。

町子像做错事的小孩子一样掉着眼泪，抽噎着抓紧那件外套。“哥哥，你不要怪汐恩，都是我主动的……”

玲叶麻木地听着町子一口一个汐恩，觉得她如果能和汐恩在一起或许也不错。

这天晚上他们谈了很久的心，讲了很多一直隐瞒着对方的秘密。玲叶拿出烟，递给眼睛通红的町子。“我知道你会偷拿我的烟，一次一两支，”玲叶无力地对她说，“你都是在哪学的啊？我总觉得你还是那个什么都不懂的小女孩，还没有桌子高，只知道拽着我的袖子哭。”

町子的眼泪又掉了下来。

玲叶抱着町子，像他们小时候那样安慰她，“如果你喜欢汐恩，”他回想起当年他和汐恩像是恋人一样交往的那些日子。如果他是女生，或许那些美好的过往就会一直美好下去。“如果你真的喜欢他……”

町子在他的怀里泣不成声。玲叶叹了口气，悄悄抹掉自己的眼泪。他已经搞不懂他的妹妹了。町子一定还有事情瞒着他，就像他也没有把一切都告诉町子一样。

「说起来，我也和汐恩认识」

「只是认识吗？」

「其实不是，但我和他现在的女朋友也认识」

「巧了，我也认识她。」

玲叶在课堂上玩手机，觉得和诗音的这聊天记录很有意思，像是黑板上那一长串能互相推导出来的公式，有种数学上对称的美感。

「出来玩吗？」

「四个人？」

所以世界上怎么会有这么巧合的事情呢？

玲叶想知道有多少是巧合，有多少是蓄意安排，他是不是四个人中最后理清彼此关系的一个，至少汐恩可能会比他晚明白。但现在，玲叶想到之后会发生的场景就觉得十分有趣，让他忍不住在阶梯教室的倒数第二排笑了出来。

end


End file.
